2 for 1 love
by YamixYugi4evr
Summary: Tea likes Yami and confesses to Yugi. She also asks Yugi to tell Yami for her. The problem is, Yugi loves Yami. Will Yugi be able to tell Yami when he can't even tell his own feelings? And how will Yami react? First story.
1. Tea's Confession

2 for 1 love

**Ally:** Hi! Yey its my first story ever!

**Aud: **Yea, yea, we all know.

**Ally: **I'm excited! My first one i'm giving to the public.

**Aud:** Out of the 5 or 6 you've already written.

**Ally:**_(glares)_ And the fact that I had to rewrite it 3 times. Anyway, That's Aud, my sister who's been dealing with all my craziness since I started writing.

**Aud:** More like since I met you.

**Ally:**Just let me get on with the story. Would you do the honors?

**Aud:**_(sighs) _fine. Disclaimer:Ally doesn't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh, only the idea of putting it together with her weird ideas.

**Ally:** Yep! So on with my story! Although it's probably crappy since i's my first one so please go easy on me.

**Aud: **Oh God, here we go!

**Ally: **Warning: boyxboy love, don't like don't watch. Slight Tea-bashing and quick curse.

**"**blah**" **talking

**(**blah**) **thoughts

**Chapter One: Tea's Confession**

"I..I really like Atem." Tea said.

Tea asked Yugi to meet her at Burger World after school. His eyes widened when he heard her. He started to speak up.

"Wha-what?" Yugi asked

"I-I think you heard me. Y-You the only one I could confess this too." Tea looked away, not even trying to hide the blush on her face. Yugi just starred at her.

**(**She what? I don't believe this! And why tell me?**)**

"So.." Yugi started, "How long have you...felt this way.. about him?"

He hide a blush that was threatening to form.

"Well..." Tea said, nervously," Since you final battle two years ago."

Yugi started remembering the final battle between him and Yami. It was to decide whether they were ready to split apart or not, which it ended up they were. But the Gods decided to give Yami another shot at life and gave him a body. Since then, Yami has been living with Yugi and his grandpa and going to school with the gang.

But what nobody knew was Yugi had fallen for his darkness. He realized his feelings when Yami got to stay. He loved Yami. He was also the only one who ever called him Yami while everyone else called him by his original name, Atem. That had to mean something right?

He didn't think so, so his kept his feelings a secret. It was expected that someone else would fall for him. He just didn't expect it to be Tea.

"Oh, I see." Yugi said, avoiding looking Tea in the eye. "So why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling him? He's the one you..feel this way about."

"Well..I don't think I can. I'm really nervous about this whole thing. So I asked you here... To see if maybe... you could tell him."

Yugi froze. This really shocked him.

**(**What? She can't expect that! Not when...I couldn't possibly tell him.**)**

"Why me. Why not Joey or Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"Beause you're closer to him than them. It would be easier for you to do it, right?"

Yugi still faced away from Tea. He couldn't believe she was asking him this.

**(**Of course it wouldn't be easier! It's a whole lot harder!**)**

Yugi finally looked back towards her with a fake smile on his face..

"Don't worry. I can talk to him for you. I'll talk to you later about it, or maybe even him." Yugi spilled without thinking .

**(**Shit! Why did I say that? I won't even be able to talk to him with the thought in my head! What am I going to do?**)**

"Really Yugi?" Tea said with excitement, "This means so much to me, thank you!"

She got up and went around the table to hug him. He flinched, but let her hug him anyway.

"Sure thing" He said quietly.

"Remember to tell me okay? See you tomorrow!" She walked out of Burger World and headed home. Yugi sat there a few more minutes before heading home himself. All he could think about was being able to tell Yami Tea's feelings or not. He couldn't even tell him about his own. Luckily he kept those thoughts locked from the mind link him and Yami share. He would have a panic attack if Yami found out.

Then, something crossed his mind that scared him.

**(**What if...Yami feels the same way? It would break my heart. I know I could never have him but...knowing it was Tea...**)**

Images started to come across his mind of them together, worst being them making out. He would have to deal with it since they live together. The whole way home, this was all he could think about.

**End of chapter One**

**Ally:** first chapter down...I think its really short but it would be weird to stop it at another place. Now...about 3 or 4 more to go.

**Aud:**_(smirks)_ not if you can't find the pages...

**Ally: **_(glares) _Where. Are. They?

**Aud:**_(runs away) _You'll never know! And never finish your story!

**Ally:**_(fake smile) _In case you haven't noticed, I've already written this down on regular paper. I'm currently typing it. Please review while I go get the rest of the story. _(grabs bat) _No lemon in this one, but if you want one, I will upload one maybe Later! _( goes to find Aud)_


	2. Yami's Answer

2 for 1 love

**Ally: **_(smiles) _Got my papers and ready for the next chapter.

**Aud:**_ (holds head and groans) _Did you have to use so much force?

**Ally: **Well I wouldn't have gotten it back then, would I?

**Aud: **_(glares) _Whatever. Ally doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only this idea.

**Ally: **Yep. So on with the story. Thanks you for the reviews! **:)**

**Chapter Two: Yami's Answer**

Yugi finally got home. His head was still in thought about the problem with Tea and telling Yami. He broke his thoughts when he heard his grandpa.

"Welcome home, Yugi." Grandpa said when he saw Yugi. He glanced around with a confused look. "Where's Yami? I figured you guys would be together."

"No, I wasn't with him. I hung out with Tea today. She wanted to talk with me." Yugi responded.

"I see, anything special?"

"No...Not really." Yugi said hesitantly.

"Okay, well I'll be in the shop if you need me."

"Okay, grandpa." Yugi said, laying down on the couch. His homework could wait awhile. He turned on the TV and within a few minutes, he was asleep.

_(an hour later)_

"See you tomorrow, Joey." Yami said as he walked through the door.

"Man, I still can't believe you beat me 5 times. Oh well, cya!" Joey responded as he left towards his own home.

Yami dropped his bag and walked into the living room to find Yugi sound asleep on the couch cuddled up like a little kid. He chuckled.

"He's been asleep for about an hour." Grandpa said as he entered the room, startling Yami.

"Oh, Okay. What's with the bag?" Yami asked, noticing the bag on the old man's back.

"Oh this? I sleeping over Professor Hawkins' house. We're going to a new museum exhibition at 8am tomorrow so we're going to ride together. So I'll see you tomorrow night." Grandpa said as he headed to the door.

"Bye." Yami said. When he heard the door shut, he walked over and sat next to Yugi. He ran his hand throught Yugi's hair and smiled.

**(** He looks cute when he's asleep. But I should probably wake him up.**)**

"Yugi... come on Yugi. You got to wake up."

Yugi moaned in his sleep, causing a slight blush across Yami's face. He smirked when an idea came across his mind.

"Hey Yugi, Joey and Kaiba are dating." He said calmly.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

"No way... for real?" He said loudly. Yami laughed.

"No, but it woke you up."

"You shouldn't joke about that. It might actually happen someday."

"Who knows."

They both broke out into laughter for a few minutes before slowly calming down. With the new silence, Yugi started remembering Tea's talk earlier and frowned. Yami seemed to notice this.

"Yugi, whats wrong?"

Yugi lifted his head and looked at Yami. **( **Well, it's now or never. And never doesn't seem to be an option.**)**

"Can we talk... in your room?" He asked quietly.

"Uh.. sure, Yugi." Yami said. They both grabbed their bags and headed upstairs. When they reached Yami's room, Yugi sat on the bed while Yami closed the door, small habit of his.

**(**This is going to be hard. I don't know if I can tell him.**)**

Yugi slightly blushed realising it was only the two of them. Controling the mind link was going to be difficult. Yami then sat next to Yugi on the bed, only making Yugi blush alittle harder so he faced away from Yami.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"Well..uh.. how would react.. if I told you..." Yugi gulped nervously,"s-someone liked you."

Yami was taken back. "Huh? What brought this on?"

"Well... t-there's this person... who really likes you." Yugi brought his head up to look at Yami and was trapped in a gaze. Yami's beautiful crimson eyes seemed to make his heart stop and let his mind free. Which it actually did because feelings slipped through the link alittle. When they both blinked, Yugi realized the link was slightly opened and panicked.

**(** oh god! I hope he didn't notice! Please tell me he didn't notice.**)**

Although Yami did notice those feelings from the link and rejoiced. Yugi loved him too.

Truth be told, Yami loved his little hikari. He fell in love with him around the same time Yugi did for him, but didn't want to say anything for fear that Yugi didn't feel the same and their bond would be broken. Now that he new, he didn't hesitate to hold back. He smiled.

"Depends on who you mean. Why not just come out and say it, Yugi." Yugi barely had enough time to comprehend that before Yami wrapped an arm around his waist while his other hand when up to tilt Yugi's chin towards him. Within less than a second, Yami captured Yugi's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Yugi's eyes were unblinking, wide-eyed for a little over a second before closing and kissing Yami back.

Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking to enter his mouth. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck before slowly opening his mouth so Yami could explore it. Yami did so, mapping out Yugi's mouth with his tongue. Both moaned into it as Yami released Yugi's chin to join his other hand as both pulled closer to deepen the kiss even further.

Sadly, humans necessity for air caused them to pull apart. Panting and resting their foreheads together, they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, only to be a few minutes.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi started, slowly regaining his breathe. "I-I wasn't referring to myself..." Yami smiled once again.

"By the feelings you gave off, you might as well have been."

"But you don't know who I was talking about."

Yami shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I only have eyes for one person and that person is right in front of me." Yugi stiffened.

**(** No way. He really means...**)**

"I love you, Yugi. Ever since our duel, when we found out that I got to spend the rest of my second life with you."

Yugi just starred at Yami. The one he loved actually loved him back. Yami loved him. Not _Tea_._ Him_. Inside, he shouted to the gods, thanking them for everything. Yami chuckled slightly as he felt Yugi's emotions and saw tears of joy running down his beautiful face. A face that only belonged to Yami.

Yami reached one hand up to wipe away the tears before falling to the back of Yugi's head to bring them back to a passionate kiss.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Aud:** ?

**Ally: **What?

**Aud: **_(looks at papers) _The second half of the story... not what you have on the paper.

**Ally:** Well, I changed it up. Added detail and so on.

**Aud:**_(questioning look) _So on?

**Ally:** Yep, I was originally going to have them... make a scene around here... But decided that would be moving too fast so...yep.

**Aud:**_(sighs)_ I'm leaving.

**Ally: **_(Silently thanks the gods) _Anyway, story isn't over yet, Review!


	3. Letting her Down

**2 for 1 love**

**Ally: **_(sigh)_ my last chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it:)  
**Em: **HIII!

**Ally:** When did you get here?

**Em: **_(Puppy eyes) _Is that how you say hi to your bestest friend?

**Ally: **Okay, Hey. Well, now I must continue with my story.

**Em: **Can I do your disclaimer?

**Ally:** Sure

**Em: **Yey! Ally doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only this idea.

**Ally:** Yea, so on with... the last chapter. T_T

"" talking

_()_ thoughts

**Chapter Three: Letting her Down**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-ee.._

Yugi leaned over and turned off the alarm clock. Opening his eyes, the bright sun nearly blinded him. He covered his eyes with one arm and looked at the clock. _7:30am. _School's not for another hour. He decided to take a shower and get some breakfast.

He tried to get up but was being held down. He looked over and saw Yami wrapped around his waist. It shocked him at first, but then he remembered their talk last night and smiled. _**(A/N: Both are fully clothed. Nothing happened, just clearing that up.)**_ He laid his head back down next to Yami and starred at his sleeping face.

_(He loves me. He actually loves me. I never thought he would. I couldn't be happier.)_

Yugi giggled alittle, causing Yami to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Yugi's amethyst eyes. He smiled and placed a hand on Yugi's cheek.

"Good Morning, Aibou." He leaned in and gave Yugi a chaste kiss. Yugi, of course, blushed.

"G-good morning, Yami."

Yami grinned at Yugi blushing. "Sleep well?"

"Y-yea, y-you're very comfortable to sleep with."

"Thank you." Both laid starring at each other a few minutes before Yugi decided to go take a shower. Yami reluctantly let go, watching his Aibou walk out of the room.

_(I'm glad he feels the same. We don't have to hide it anymore.)_

At 8:15, they both were ready to walk out the door. As Yugi closed the door, he remembered a very important part from Yesterday and froze.

_(Oh shit, Tea! She'e going to be hounding me about Yami!)_

"Why would she do that, Yugi?"

Yugi was startled by Yami's question. He realized he opened up the mind link again. "Uh, yea... she's the one I was talking about yesterday."

Yami flinched. "Really? I never would have guessed."

"Yea, same here, When she told me to tell you, I didn't think I would be able to. It lead us to where we are now though." He smiled and grabbed Yami's hand. They intertwined their fingers as they were half way to school.

"Well, I'll talk to her, but probably alone. It will make it easier for her." Yami said.

"Okay, just don't do any crazy." Yugi teased.

Five minutes later, they were near school, so Yami and Yugi released their hands as to not cause any attention. They saw Tea and Joey waiting for them. Tea's eyes instantly lit up as they arrived.

"Hi Atem! Hi Yugi!" She yelled to them as they walked over.

"Hey guys." Joey said.

"Hi." They both in unison. Yugi then responded, "Where's Tristan?"

"With that new girl." Joey responded.

"Wonder how long it'll take before he gets back defeated." Yami said and chuckled. Everyone else joined in with laughter. After calming down, Yami spoke up.

"Hey Tea, can we talk alone for a minute?"

Tea cheered. "Sure!"

They walked over to the side of the building with no other people. Joey and Yugi watched them.

"Hey Yug, What's that about?" Joey asked.

"I'll explain later." Yugi replied.

On the side of the school, Yami and Tea stood facing each other, a good one and a half feet distance from each other.

"So did Yugi tell you?" Tea said, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Yea, but- " Before Yami could finish, Tea pounced him.

"Yes! I knew it!" She cheered before closing her mouth over his in a one-sided kiss.

Elsewhere, Joey and Yugi watched this whole thing, though unable to hear.

"Wow Yug. Do you see what I see?" Joey exclaimed. Yugi just stood there watching.

"I..." is what he said.

_(Yami! What-)_

_(Yugi, It's not what you think! I swear!)_

Yami instantly pushed Tea off.

"Tea, stop." Yami said calmly. Tea looked confused.

"But... I thought-"

" I don't feel the same way."

Tea eyes filled with tears. "Why?" She cried.

"I like someone, no, **love** someone else. I'm sorry."

Tea grabbed his arm. "Who? Who could you possibly-" Tea, in shock with realization, loosened her grip and starred at him before looking over towards Yugi, who was watching this go down along with Joey. She let go, backed up, and smiled sadly.

"It's Yugi, isn't it? I should have known. He's the only one I've ever seen you stare at. No others girls. And neither of you contacted me last night so, I should've known your answer then."

She went to walk around him but Yami grabbed her arm real quick.

"Wait Tea. Can we still be friends?" Yami asked. Tea turned around with a fake smile.

"Yea sure, We're still friends. Bye Atem." Yami released her and she walked into the school building. _(for now.)_

Yami walked back over to Yugi and Joey. Joey looked really confused.

"So uh.. what was that?" He asked.

"Tea liked me alot, but I had to turn her down because I don't feel the same. I'm **in love **with someone else."

"Really? Who?" Joey said, giving Yami a mischievious grin. Yami smirked.

"I'll give you a hint." Yami said before grabbing Yugi and pulling him into a long passionate kiss. Some people stopped and starred. Others ignored them and kept walking. They didn't care. They loved each other and thats all that matter. When they parted, they looked at Joey, who looked like a fish. He finally composed himself and looked away.

"Oh, uh.. cool, I guess. Well so you inside." Joey responded before dashing inside. Yami and Yugi laughed before grabbing hands and going into school, happier than ever.

**Ally: **_(cries)_

**Em:**_ (screams)_

**Ally: **_(stops crying) _Why are you screaming?

**Em: **I just got asked out!

**Ally:** Seriously? and my last chapter too? Whatever, please review my story!

I might make it to a sequel if at least 3 people ask. Thank You!:)


End file.
